A connector generally has a structure that a female or male terminal is housed in a terminal housing chamber of a connector housing and the terminal is stopped by a terminal lance or case lance method to prevent falling off, and completes electrical connection between both terminals by fitting female and male connectors. When a connector is used, falling off of a terminal due to tensile force applied to a connected electric wire or defective conductivity has to be prevented.
In view of the above, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8221/1980 discloses a connector terminal inspection device for multipolar connectors having a plurality of terminal fittings housed and stopped, in which a plurality of inspection pins corresponding to each terminal fitting of the above multipolar connector are disposed in a row in an inspection device body and the leading end of each inspection pin is projected by means of a spring, so that the inspection pins which move backward by contacting with the terminal fitting when the inspection device body is advanced for inspection allows electricity to flow a circuit within the inspection device body.
In the above prior art, however, since the inspection pins also contact with the terminal fitting which is not completely inserted to pass electricity through the circuit, it is impossible to detect an incompletely inserted terminal fitting according to the above conductivity inspection.